Fall
by RubySaphireMoon
Summary: Amestris has fallen. Now, a mafia run by the fearsome Bradley has taken over, enslaving the people. All but one town has been overrun. Risembool has been protected by a barrier built by the Rockbells. No one gets in or out. But when a young Roy Mustang escapes his captors and makes it in, will his story be enough to convince Edward and the others to join him on his journey?AU RoyEd
1. Fall

**A/N. Okay guys. So this plot wormed it's way into my mind, as I have been having writers block on my other stories. Not to mention I think this one is better than any other I've written. Please, **_**Please**_** comment/review. I'm not sure if I should continue. I want to, but it depends on if you people like it. So please do enjoy. NOTE: Envy is going to be some OOC, in order to fit the part.**

***~Ruby**

* * *

Amestris had fallen. Collapsed, into chaos, nothingness. Crime was everywhere, death, destruction. This was what had happened to the empire. It hadn't survived its test. The government went first. Then the order. Finally, everything was wiped. Buildings torn down, bodies lying in , a mafia had taken over, building new structures, organizing watchers. They enslaved the people, forcing them to do their dirty work. At the top, Bradley reigned, demanding respect and cutting down whomever may stand in his way. The infection of the 'sins' had spread everywhere. Everywhere except a small town, Risembool.

They were protected by a barrier. One the Rockbells had planned, worked on for hours, activated, and eventually, died for. People didn't get in, and they didn't get out. They farmed for their food, dug their own metals, and created their own tunnels leading to the desert and Creta, though hardly anyone ever went. Mainly, they only went for trade. Extra crops for metals or wood, their own ores for others. It infuriated Bradley. He wanted it for his own. But it was impossible. The barrier served its purpose, keeping the corrupt out. It didn't mean Bradley didn't stop trying.

One boy didn't mind it. The other one did. One brother would do anything for his brother. The other one always followed. One boy was different. One boy was a ghost. One man, would change their lives forever.-

* * *

**Six Years Into the Barred Age.**

**"**Ed? Brother, where'd you go?" Al, the youngest brother, called. Alphonse was thirteen now, and was the youngest of three brothers. William, the eldest, followed Al, hands stuffed into his pocket.

**"**I'm telling you, the pipsqueak went home." William, or Envy, was actually only the two's half-brother. He was a homunculus they had made by accident while trying to create a false father. Ever since their real father left, their mother had been devastated. But the two brothers made her happy, when they were around. Alphonse had lost his body in the process, Ed losing his left leg and right arm. He was fitted with automail from the Rockbell's daughter and grandmother.

**"**_I'm not a pipsqueak_!" Ed yelled, jumping down from the tree he had taken refuge in.

**"**See, Envy! I told you he didn't go home! Besides, Granny'd kill him if he did. He's all muddy." Al blinked his ghostly eyes. "Oh! Let's go wash up in the river!" Al floated around happily in loops. "The water's always so nice and cool!"**  
****  
****"**It still amazes me that you figured out how to solidify." Envy grumbled. "I can't do much anything cool."

**"**Are you kidding?" Al exclaimed. "I'd _kill _to be able to transform into people! That's _so _cool!"

**"**Yeah." Ed agreed. "You have to admit it _is _pretty cool. I don't even have a power. Alchemy doesn't count, either. Anyone can do alchemy."

Al frowned, tugging Ed's sleeve to make him walk faster.

**"**Cheer up, brother! I'm sure you'll find your talent soon!"

That was the problem with the barrier. It caused few harmless radiation fumes that more than often causes children to be born with strange abilities. After the Elrics, the people of Risembool stopped having children for fear of mutation. Even before the incident, Al was able to put part of his soul into inanimate, even animate, objects and control them with ease.

**"**Maybe his talent is being normal?" Envy suggested, smirking.

**"**Envy! That wasn't nice!" Alphonse chided. Al rarely called Envy 'brother'. Not because he didn't like him. No, that was hardly the case. He mainly avoided calling Envy 'brother' because that's what he called Ed, from the day he learned to speak. If you asked Al who Envy was, he would say his brother, no doubt. Al loved his brothers, despite the names he called them.

**"**Being normal isn't a bad thing." Envy pointed out.

**"**When it comes to me it is, apparently." Ed grumbled, shoving his hands further down his pockets.**  
**  
Al scowled, but the three continued walking down the hill, the crystal water beckoning them. The three went almost everywhere together, excluding the bathroom. Though Envy had his quirks, the trio got along well, and didn't fight often. Alphonse suddenly turned tangible, running down to the water, only to splash wildly into the river.

**"**Come on! You need to get clean brother." Al turned to Envy, smirking. "And _you _need to have some fun!"

Envy recoiled, blinking.

**"**_Me_? I always have f-" Envy wasn't allowed to finish as Edward shoved him roughly into the water, laughing.

"_Edward_." Envy warned, his green hair dripping with water. Edward ceased his laughing, looking carefully at his older brother. Suddenly, Envy grinned menacingly.**"**You're _mine_." Envy lept at Ed, grabbing him by the collar and flinging him into the water. He laughed at the soaking Edward, kicking water in his chuckled too, looking at the annoyed look on Edward's face as he blew air up at his cowlick.

**"**At least he's getting you clean, brother."

**"**Yeah, clean." Ed mumbled, propping his head up on his automail hand.

**"**Oh cheer up, pipsqueak! We'll be dry by sunset. You always like watching those."

**"**_I'm not a pipsqueak!_**" **Ed shouted, leaping up.**"**Of course not." Envy laughed, setting a hand on Ed's head. Al grinned, turning intangible, then invisible and creeping up behind the two.

**"**_Boo~!_**" **Al yelled, sending the two brothers toppling over. **"**What the hell!?"

**"**Wah! Al! Stop doing that!" Envy fell next to Ed, rubbing his was too busy laughing to notice either, or the flashing light coming from the house.

**"**Al! Mom's calling us. Look, the light!"Finally, Al stopped laughing long enough to notice the flashes. He solidified quickly, shaking the water out. Their mother didn't know about Al's condition or Envy's existence, and thought Edward had lost his arm and leg in a cattle accident. A transformed Envy, disguised as a farmer, vouched for it. During the day, Envy called himself William, and was believed to be an orphan by Trisha. She adopted him out of sympathy, and out of belief it was good for her children, as they had taken an akin liking to trio raced home, all grinning like fools as Ed dried with alchemy, and Envy transformed into 'William'.

**"**Welcome home boys." Trisha smiled, placing a pie on the window sill to cool. "Sorry I made dinner a bit early. I figured you'd be able to come run a favor with me after?"

**"**Yes ma." The three coursed. The three had eager faces as they took in the scent of the lemon chicken their mother had cooked.

**"**Alright you boys. Go ahead and eat. I'll be in in a few."**  
****  
**

The three dove into the food, Ed not even bothering to sit until he had taken a few bites. **  
**

"Hmmmm...Mom always makes the best food."  
**  
**

**"**Her pies are even better!" Al agreed, stuffing his own face.

**"**Mhmm." Was all Envy could say as he chomped on a piece of a homemade bread loaf.

* * *

After dinner, Trisha shooed them out the door, following close behind.

**"**Where are we going?" Al asked, trailing next to his mother.

**"**We're going on the other side." She answered, fiddling nervously.

**"**_What_? But mom, that's dangerous!" Ed argued. "Why don't you just let us go and you can stay home?"

**"**I can't, honey. I have to do a bargain."

They continued down the road, reaching the tunnel entrance. The tunnel was always locked, and only registered barter members had keys. It had an underground door and a titanium padlock. Trisha knelt, unlocking it.

**"**C'mon boys, down we go."

**"**Okay..." {_I still don't think this is a good idea.}_Ed thought to himself as they climbed down the ladder.

**"**What are we bargaining, mom?" Alphonse asked innocently, his eyes trying to adjust to the dank lighting. She continued along the path, the dark and damp soil leaving dainty footprints.

**"**Just some jewels, dear."

{_Just jewels. Nothing that can harm us, right?}_

Wrong.


	2. Bastard

**GUYS YOU SHOULD READ THIS. This will be my last chapter IF I don't get any reviews. I'm getting a bunch of favorites and follows, but no reviews. Except from my buddy. But she doesn't count. Sorry. xD SERIOUSLY REVIEW OR THIS IS IT. **

***~Ruby**

* * *

The four climbed out of the tunnel, surveying the area before them.

**"**...Wow. It's so much more...different than I thought." Ed commented, blinking as if he was trying to believe he was actually _there_. The country was nothing like Edward expected. The land was relatively green, with a thriving town with small, at most three story buildings.

Envy snorted, folding his arms as he kicked the door closed.

**"**What did you expect? Dungeons and Dragons?"

**"**Unicorns and rainbows?" Al added, snickering.

**"**Calm down boys, we have to get going. Al, hold on to the key for me, I'm afraid I'll forget it somewhere." Trisha dropped the keys into the younger boy's hands, smiling as she dusted her hands on her apron. She started walking toward a dirtier part of town.

**"**Mom, why are we going this way? All the jewelry stores are that way!" Al pointed to his right, the opposite in which his mother was going.

**"**Because, honey. What I'm looking for isn't over there."

**"**What is it you're looking for?"

**"**Something that will keep you three safe." She responded softly, gripping her cloth sack tightly.

**"**But what about you ma?" She once again avoided the question, approaching a filthy looking man.

**"**Incarnate, zero, three, tango, mocha." The man narrowed his eyebrows, but nodded and led them down an alley all the same.**"**What might a pretty lady like you be looking for?"

**"**I'm looking for Diego. He is said to have what I am looking for."

**"**And what is it you're looking for?" The man lit up a cigarette, grinning like a madman.

**"**Credentials."

The man's smirk receded, a frown taking it's place.

**"**Dangerous thing you're looking for, lady. The name's Jerri. C'mon, I'll take you to the boss." He pushed away a dumpster, revealing a small trapdoor. "Follow me. _Carefully_."

The brothers looked at each other warily, but went with their mother with conformity.

**"**I don't like the looks of this." Ed hissed under his breath. "It looks too much like a gang hideout."

**"**Who's to say it isn't?" Envy countered, smirking.

**"**Boys." Trisha warned, her eyes stern. "Quiet."

Jerri led them down, the damp walls giving off a moldy smell. Once inside, they could see carpeted...everything. There were poker games going on, as well as pool, and smoke was _everywhere_. The filthy men even had the nerve to stare at Trisha, but warded off by the threatening glares the trio of boys gave them. Finally, they made it to a private room, a tall, but skinny, man sat in a velvety chair smoking a cigar.

**"**Eh, Boss. The lady here wants _credentials_."

**"**Say what now? Na' why'd a pretty young thing like you want something like that? Tryin' to get outta the country?"

Trisha gripped the bag once again, trying to calm herself. The smoke exposure wasn't helping.

**"**I'm not from Aeurgo. We're from Risembool."

The boss raised his eyebrows, snubbing the cigar.**"**The only surviving independent village in that dump of Amestris, huh? A'ight. How many sets ya want, then?" The man grinned menacingly. "And more importantly, what have you got to offer?"

Trisha set the bundle on the desk, the sides falling to reveal four _very_large diamonds, three emeralds, and two blood-red rubies the size of tangerines. Diego whistled appreciatively.

**"**Where'd you get _these_?"

**"**Family heirlooms." She had finally calmed her breathing, adopting a dignified look. "The documents?"

**"**Yeah yeah. Jerri? Get'm four."

**"**Got it boss." Jerri wandered off into what they assumed was a records room. Minutes later, he returned, handing them the files.**  
****  
****"**Here y'are. I'll see ya to the front."

Edward stared mistrustfully at him, but followed all the same. Exiting the alley, the small family heard screams, and violent gunshots.

**"**Boys!" Trisha yelled, shooing them. "We have to get back to the entrance! Go!" She pushed them ahead, sprinting. No sooner had they heard her scream.

**"**Mom!" Al yelled, rushing back to her side. "No! Mom!"

**"**R...run!" Trisha had been shot in the chest twice, blood oozing out. "Take the documents...and run..." She passed out, soon to be dead if not taken care of.

**"**Al! C'mon, we have to go!" Envy screamed.

**"**Hold it right there! Amestrians!" The trio turned to find a line of Amestrian mafia soldiers lined up, pointed to shoot. **"**How did you escape?!"

**"**Why you-"

**"**Ed, don't." Envy stopped him. "They'll shoot before you have the chance to hit the ground."

**"**I asked you a question!" The blue-clad man once again yelled. "Where did you-" He suddenly screamed as flames licked the men, shriveling most of them to bones.

**"**What the hell?"

**"**Are you alright?" A boy, no older than eighteen, came running up to them, panting. His onyx hair was matted with dirt and sweat, and after looking more closely, Ed noticed his eyes were just as black.

**"**Who _are _you?"

**"**No time for that. We have to get out of here, and get that lady-"

**"**She my _mother_.." Ed interrupted.

**"**Your _mother _some medical treatment. Is there anywhere you know we can get her?"

**"**Not anywhere we're taking _you_." Envy snarled. "How do we know you're not one of _them_?"

The coal haired man stared at them in bewilderment.

**"**Envy! He just killed a squadron of soldiers! I don't think the mafia would want him doing something like that." Al tore his face away from his mother. "He just saved our lives! We aren't going to just _leave _him!"

**"**Whatever we do, we need to get out. There are more coming!"

**"**For gate's sake, just c'mon!" Envy whipped his hand around, catching Ed and the new-comer by their collars. "Let's go!" Al picked up their fallen mother, and, turning intangible, he brought her down the trap-door with the others.

**"**Brother, alchemize the door shut!"

Ed clapped, and placed his hands on the door, sealing it from further use.

**"**I'll have to tell everyone I'm going to make a new one. Now that they know where this one is, we can't use it." Edward turned to the boy, placing his hands on his hips. "What's your name, bastard?"

"Roy Mustang, at your service." He grumbled, running a hand through his matted hair. "You got a shower, wherever you're from?"

"...Definitely a bastard."

* * *

**Remember, review! It's really a chain reaction, people. If you review, I post chapters. If you don't review, I don't post chapters, therefore rendering your favorites and follows as USELESS! Like Roy.**

***~Ruby**


End file.
